


Britney Spears' Greatest Hits

by vibekes



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, One Shot, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibekes/pseuds/vibekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loses Nico's housekey; Nico can't get back inside, and it's all because of Britney Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britney Spears' Greatest Hits

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by otpprompts on tumblr. Not really fluffy but I thought it was fun to write. This is my first legit piece I've ever posted anywhere that I am confident in, so if you like it please leave a kudos it means a lot to me! The prompt was "Imagine your OTP being roommates. Person A goes to take a shower and Person B comes back home and feels really mischievous… Person B sneaks into the bathroom and flushes the toilet, making the water in the shower get extremely hot."

Nico banged his fists on the front door. He tapped on the windows. He yelled at the entrances, offended that they would have the audacity to prevent his entrance (even though Will was the one who had lost the only extra key). For the first few minutes Nico circled the house assured this condition wouldn't last. He assumed that Will would hear him, wherever he was located within (his car was in the driveway) and let Nico in. Boy, was he wrong. 20 minutes ticked by and nothing.

A big sigh pushed itself from his lungs, accompanied by a flurrying of irritation in his chest. His breath turned to steam in the air. The air was frigid. Nico wore a mere windbreak. He was starving. He was stressed. He tried calling Will but the phone went straight to voicemail. He rang the doorbell half a billion times. He tossed pebbles at the second-story windows. He climbed the fence and checked the backdoor. Nothing.

“Oh my gooood,” he muttered under his breath over and over, groaning. 40 minutes had gone by.

There was a brief five seconds where Nico wondered if Will was hurt and couldn't get up or something, but upon catching the sound of his roommate in the bathroom, singing as loudly as humanely possible to _Britney Spears’ Greatest Hits_ the worry replaced itself with humor. Then anger.

Nico grabbed a fallen branch from a tree in the backyard and chucked it at the bathroom window, but it fell short of the glass.

“Gah! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” he yelled, only  _slightly_ exasperated.

In a last ditch effort, Nico texted Will. At least then he couldn't be accused of acting without reason.

He did not wait for a reply. With another characteristic Nico grunt, he shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed a hefty looking piece of cement that had broken off by the curb, and pitched it through the living room window. The rock crashed through and landed with a thud on the hardwood. In his defense, what else was he suppose to do? Will took extremely long showers. Windows were easy to fix. Hypothermia not so much. He waited for a minute after carefully climbing in, standing still in the living room upon shattered glass and toppled books.

Will’s stupid ass was still blaring Britney Spears and had not heard a thing. How much longer could that fuckass possibly cleanse for? Nico grabbed the cement and threw it back into the yard. He brushed the dust from his fingers and began a loud descent up the stairs to the bathroom, stomping every step of the way.  
 _I’ll deal with the window later_ , he thought to himself. _someone must pay for this_.

The bathroom door was unlocked. Britney's voice hit him like a proverbial wrecking ball. He peeked in cautiously, bracing himself for nudity, but luckily his roommate had pulled the shower cover all the way closed.

  
He stepped into the bathroom, brainstorming his choice of action. He could open the window and chuck the cd player out; he could dump Will’s phone in the water, pour hot sauce in his underwear... the list went on with extremely torturous ideas. Nico wouldn't stoop that low though. Okay well, maybe just a little bit.

Nico glanced around the small bathroom. Clothing and dinosaur-print underwear (WILL'S, NOT NICO'S) were in a heap by the toilet. _Toilet_. The water pressure in their house was insane; If you turned on any other source of water while the shower was running, the water pressure would shit itself and scald whoever fell victim to the temperamental plumbing.

  
Without an ounce of hesitation, Nico leaned in and flushed the toilet. With his other hand, he turned the sink on. For a moment, there was a pause as one song ended. Nico held his breath. The player began another song, and Will sang along like normal. It went like that for a minute.

“I'm not a girl! Not yet a woman! All I need is time, a moment that is mine...” Will stopped singing, “dang nabbit!” he sputtered, “hot! Nico is that you?! turn the waAAH!” a shrill scream pierced the air. Glass on the window above the toilet formed small fractures. Nico could've sworn he saw a bird spontaneously drop from the air as it flew past the house.

He knew the guy could sing high octaves and whatnot, but damn— he sounded like a 10 year old girl. Will stumbled out of the shower sopping wet, suds still in his hair. He fell down onto the floor, tangled in the shower curtain. Nico leaned over, slamming the off button on the cd player and turning the tap off.

"...I've seen so much more than you know now, so don't tell me to shut my eyes..."

Britney’s voice died.

“Hey, Will.” Nico said calmly. His eyes were blank, eyebrows raised as he looked down at his friend with death in his eyes. The shower was still running. He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. “When are you going to go get a new key made?” The blonde's phone had the audacity to chime a few notification directly after Nico spoke. His messages took that damn long to send.

Will carefully picked up his phone and stared at the texts. Then he gawked up at his roommate, clutching the curtain around himself. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink. "There's a key under the doormat, Nico. Nico, _why_."


End file.
